Enemies: Slayers Through Time
Skeleton Knight - Level: 3 Hit Points: 345 - Mana Points: 160 - Attack Damage: 35 - Spell Effect: 50 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 15 Critical Hit Chance: 25% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 20% - Overcast Chance: 25% Skeleton Strike - The Skeleton has a 20% chance to deal +20 Physical Damage on attack. Creaking Limbs - The Skeleton has a 20% chance to stun targets on attack. Gaping Jaw - The Skeleton has a 20% chance to bite targets on attack, gaining +25% Lifesteal on attack. Return - Whenever the Skeleton is attacked ( from any range ), he has a 20% chance to immediately return an attack to the attacker. If the attacker has 200 or more Corruption, the returned attack deals +100% damage. Dread Crossbow - 40 MP - The Skeleton notches a cursed arrow for a turn, then fires the next. The projectile is aetherial, and can pierce any number of units, but goes out to a range of 20m. The projectile deals [ ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) + ( Attack Damage x 0.25 ) + ( 2d12 ) ] Magical Damage, and afflicts the target with 1d20 Corruption. If Overcast, afflicts the target with ( 20 + 2d20 ) Corruption instead, and deals pure damage. Revoke Wits - 20 MP - The Skeleton steals the wits from a target, gaining a Shield with Hit Points equal to the Corruption on target unit. If the Corruption on a target is 100 or greater, that target also takes ( 2d20 ) Pure Damage. The target must be within 20m. If Overcast, the Skeleton also stuns the target. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Demon of the Outer Hells - Level: 9 Hit Points: 3600 - Mana Points: 400 - Attack Damage: 100 - Spell Effect: 80 - Armor: 20 - Spell Resist: 10 Chances: 66.6% Sight of the Demon's Eye - The Demon of the Outer Hells can only detect people if they have 500 or more Corruption. However, it exerts a Demonic Pressure on those engaged in combat regardless of how far away they are, causing those units to gain 1 Corruption per turn spent in combat. This gain is intensified to 3 Corruption once units are at 100 or more Corruption. Draw the Corruption - When the Demon damages a unit, it deals bonus damage equal to ( Corruption in Unit x 0.1 ), and recovers Mana equal to ( Corruption in Unit x 0.2 ). Hell's Fist - 100 MP - The Demon expends 100 Hit Points to slam his fist into the earth, dealing [ ( Attack Damage x 2.5 ) + ( 5d20 ) ] Physical Damage to all enemies within 30m of the Demon. If Overcast, also ignites enemies hit, depleting 10% of their Max Hit Points. Stygian Flames - 50 MP - The Demon permanently sets a part of the earth ablaze, causing that land to burn indefinitely. Units in the fire take 5% of their Max Hit Points in damage per turn. If Overcast, the patch is 15m x 15m. Otherwise, it is 5m x 5m. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mire Dreg - Level: 1 Hit Points: 140 - Mana Points: 60 - Attack Damage: 20 - Spell Effect: 10 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 10 - Crit Chance: 10% - Crit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 20% - Overcast Chance: 15% Instill Corruption - On attack, the Mire Dreg inflicts Corruption on his target, and deals more damage based on how much Corruption is in the target. Each attack inflicts the target with another 1 Corruption. ( 1 - 50 Corruption: +5 Damage / 51 - 150 Corruption: +15 Damage / 151 - 300 Corruption: +30 Damage / 301 - 500 Corruption: +50 Damage / 501 - 665 Corruption: +100 Damage ) Inflicting Bite - 30 MP - The Dreg bites his target within melee range, dealing [ ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Physical Damage to his target. That target has a 10% chance to become infected with Dreg Blood, which will cause them to gain 3 Corruption per turn, and 20 Corruption every hour outside of combat. Once they reach 300 or more Corruption, they become Undead, changing their racial ability while they remain undead. While Undead, that ally has a 25% chance to lose control of themselves during their turn. If Overcast, has a 30% chance to infect instead. Dreg Blood can only be cured by consuming Pure Water. Horde - While there are ten or more Dregs in an encounter, the Dregs have +100% Armor, but no Spell Resist. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Harvester Succubus - Level: 9 Hit Points: 900 - Mana Points: 600 - Attack Damage: 70 - Spell Effect: 80 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 20 - Crit Chance: 25% - Crit Bonus: Charms Target; If already Charmed, then +150% Damage. - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% - Overcast Chance: 20% Unassuming - The Harvester Succubus makes herself appear as a lost girl until attacked. When attacked, she will enter Succubus form, gaining the initiative. Blow a Kiss - 15 MP - The Succubus forces a target within 25m into Submission, charming that unit. If this Spell Overcasts, that target instead is forced to fight for the Succubus until the end of that unit's next turn. Wiles of the Succubus - Upon use, the Succubus assumes control of all male members of the party, causing them to fight for the Succubus until the end of those units' next turns. One use per encounter. Tempt - 30 MP - The Succubus becomes invisible to all units but one of her choice until her next turn. Until that time, the chosen unit is charmed, and gains a stack of Temptation. When the unit with a stack of Temptation is dealt damage next, the damager gains control of that unit on its next turn. Upon Overcast, affects all other units within a 10m AoE of the target. Range of 25m. Ring of Fire - 45 MP - The Succubus conjures a ring of fire, which is 5m around a central location. The Ring grows by 5m each turn, until it grows to 15m. When the Ring grows to consume you, it deals an initial [ ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] damage, then deals [ ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) + ( 1d10 ) ] damage for each turn spent in the ring afterwards. If Overcast, the Ring starts at 15m, and stays that large for the full three turns. I Can Heal You - Upon use, the Succubus gains control of a target who is below 50% Hit Points. The Succubus retains control of that unit until it reaches 80% or more Hit Points, and restores 10% of that unit's Hit Points per turn. One use per encounter. Pin Down - 20 MP - Can only be used on a unit within 10m. The Succubus pounces on that unit. If that unit was standing still for its last two turns, the Succubus automatically pins that unit. Otherwise, the Succubus knocks that unit on the ground. If the unit is already on the ground, pins that unit. When the Succubus pins a unit, she automatically drains [ ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Hit Points from that unit, gaining it for herself. Automatically pins if she leaps from invisibility as well. If Overcast, also charms all units in a 15m AoE, including pinned unit, until the Succubus' next turn. Run From the Courageous - While under 25% Hit Points, the Succubus has +10 Movement. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Flesh Whomper - Level: 5 Hit Points: 1000 - Attack Damage: 50 - Armor: 15 - Critical Hit Chance: 25% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Titanic Body - The Whomper has two legs that must be wounded in order for the Whomper to drop to its Main Health Bar. Each of these legs has 250 Hit Points. Each leg with Hit Points grants the Whomper +5 Movement. Whomp - The Whomper deals Bonus Damage on attack equal to how much more Attack Damage he has as compared to the defender's Armor. Crit Bonus Applies after this. Agitation - For each leg with no Hit Points, the Whomper has +15 Attack Damage and +25% Critical Hit Bonus. Eat the Impure - The Whomper has +1% Lifesteal for every 10 Corruption on his target. Stomp - The Whomper has a 25% chance to stun enemies within 15m on attack. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Cruel Marionette - Level: 2 Hit Points: 150 - Mana Points: 250 - Attack Damage: 30 - Spell Effect: 50 - Armor: 6 - Spell Resist: 4 Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +150% - Overcast Chance: 15% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Puppet - The Marionette does not have a magical essence to target, and cannot be targeted by spells with a single target. The Marionette takes +50% Magical Damage. Cursed Strike - 50 MP - The Marionette empowers his attack, granting him + [ ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Magical Attack Damage and a 5% chance to perform a Cursing Blow on next attack. If that attack is a Cursing Blow, that attack gains +200% Damage and causing that attack to stun the target. If Overcast, attack has a 15% chance to be a Cursing Blow. String Lash - 25 MP - The Puppet connects itself to target unit with a ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) Hit Point strong string, linking the Puppet to that unit. While the Puppet remains linked to that unit, all damage the Puppet takes is reflected to that unit as well. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. If Overcast, the String is summoned with ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) Hit Points instead. Demon Fire - 75 MP - The Puppet deals [ ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] damage to up to four targets within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 5 )m. Each of those targets gains 3d20 Corruption, determined individually. If Overcast, hit opponents with 300 or more Corruption take an additional [ ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] damage. Steal Flesh - The Puppet has +20% Lifesteal. Health gained in this way is instantly converted into Shield Hit Points. _____________________________________________________________________________________